Traditional home security systems are typically affected by a power loss to the system controller. Some traditional systems may have battery backups to supply power. Alarm systems that operate over traditional phone lines can typically continue to communicate with a monitoring center in the event of a power outage, so long as the telephone lines are not damaged. That is, the phone lines may typically remain operational, and the main security controller in a home will likely continue to operate on backup power for a specified amount of time. Typical wireless security systems may continue to work during power outages, drawing their power from battery backup for several hours. Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) home security systems are generally vulnerable to power outages. While they do include battery backup, should a power outage also result in an Internet outage, these types of systems can stop communicating with monitoring centers. Internet-based home security systems are typically the most vulnerable in power outages, as a loss of power usually results in an Internet outage as well. Without an Internet connection to a monitoring center, these types of systems stop communication until power is restored and the Internet is up and running.